To Thaw a Frozen Heart (Jelsa fic)
by Athena Sage
Summary: Elsa never dreamed of meeting anyone with the same powers as her. But when she meets Jack Frost, it all changes. Elsa was sure she was crazy but she couldn't help but befriend the kindred spirit. But with friendship comes danger. Are Elsa and Jack Frost ready to pay the price? And what else will friendship bring?


**Prologue**

Hey guys :) This is my first Jelsa (Elsa x Jack Frost) fic. Hope you enjoy it! :)))

* * *

_"Why?" I back up against the wall as Anna advances. "Why do you do this to me _Elsa_?" I cringe at the way she speaks my name. It's not the usual hopeful yet pleading voice of Anna's. It's menacing. Terrifying. Her eyes narrow as she speaks, her fist clench up into tight fists beneath her baby blue gloves._

_"Why Elsa? Why me? Why? Why? Why!" _

_My hand automatically flies up, beyond my control. An ice dagger soars through the air, stabbing Anna through the heart. _

No! _I scream in my mind. My mouth parts but words don't come out. _Anna! No…no…this is not happening.

_I race over to Anna's body, pressing my forehead to hers. "Anna, please wake up. Anna, don't do this to me!"_

_A single tear trickles out from the corner of my eye, touching her white strand of hair. _

_Suddenly, white begins to spread all over her red hair, turning it as white as the snow on the ground. I try to move, but I can't. I'm frozen in place. _

_Then the world shifts. I'm out in the palace grounds. Anna stands there, a troupe of guards behind her._

_"Monster." She sneers and lifts a finger, pointing straight at me. _

_"I'm not a monster Anna." I step forward._

_"Stay back you _freak_." She spits the words at me. Ice begins to form under me as her words carve wounds across my heart. _

_"Sorcery…" Anna mutters. Then her eyes meet mine for a second. _

_"Kill her."_

_…_

I wake up, panting. The room is dark and moonlight shines through the window. I see thin flakes of snow falling all around me – a side effect of my nightmare. Frost creeps up my bedpost and across the wooden floor. I'll have to get the maids to clean that up again.

I run a hand through my hair. It was all just a dream. Anna was not dead. Anna did not arrest me.

_Anna._ The name sends a familiar wave of warmth through my body. Anna would never hurt me and I would never hurt her. She was my sister and she would _never _do anything that would hurt me. I lean back against my bedpost. _Breathe in…breath out. _I remind myself as I close my eyes, feeling the pulse of my magic echoing throughout the room.

_Alright, that's it Elsa. Enough weakness, you have to stand up and get ready for a brand new day._

I swing my feet over the edge of my bed, feeling them land on the ground with a muffled thud. Anna always complains that she can't find her shoes in the morning. She says that the floor feels like a million icicles stabbing into her feet in the morning. I've never felt cold. Sometimes I wonder what that morning feeling is like; to feel the cold shocking you awake.

But then again, being resistant to the cold has its own advantages. You will never be frozen…I think. Anna had been frozen once, she'd told me that it wasn't really a big deal but I'd known that it had been a painful experience for her even though she reassures me that it had not. I can see it in her eyes. She's a terrible liar.

That was my fault. I had hurt my sister. But it will never _ever _happen again.

I push the memory out of the way and open the curtains to reveal the beautiful view of Arendelle…in snow?

I must have been too cooped up in my study room to notice the change in season. That was completely ignorant of me. Now I have to make changes to the ball decoration, change the food distribution to the people, make arrangements for the royal families and –

"Elsa?" Anna peeps into the room, red hair tied into two braids down her sides. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

I smile my first real smile in days. "Yes!"

Anna grabs my hand and I willingly get dragged out of the room by her. "Come on I know the _perfect _spot."

We arrive at Anna's 'perfect' spot which apparently is a piece of flat snow-covered land.

"Perfect spot, huh?" I try to act unimpressed, folding my hands across my chest.

"Yup!" Anna replies cheerfully, nearly bouncing up and down.

I sigh at my sister's cluelessness but smile anyways.

Anna picks up a snowball. "Ready?"

"Wait…what?" I don't even know what's happening. Frantically, I grapple at my bearings.

"Queen Elsa, you –"

The snowball hits Eric in the face.

Anna covers her mouth, trying to look sorry but at the same time I can hear laughter she's trying to hide. I run a hand through my hair and over the ends of my braid. Hastily, I help Eric up.

"Oh Eric, I am so, so sorry. Um…" Anna steps forward but she trips over a piece of ice and falls face flat onto the ground.

And then I hear laughter from behind me.

* * *

Did you guys like that? Hope you did :) Do FOLLOW and REVIEW.

- Athena Sage


End file.
